


Those days

by Lulatha



Series: Days of our time [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, only fluff can't do pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulatha/pseuds/Lulatha
Summary: She would tell herself that in years to come she would still remember those days as if they had happened yesterday, of that she was certain.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Penelope Featherington & Eloise Bridgerton, Penelope Featherington & Violet Bridgerton
Series: Days of our time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Those days

Today, like any day was a quiet day, it had been raining earlier this morning and now you could see a rainbow through the windows of the Featherington’s home.

Penelope had, these few weeks, been simply _radiant_ , illuminated with utter joy and contentment.

Three weeks! It had been three weeks since Colin had started courting her; they had been talking a lot more than they did in the past as he personally visited her often, which kept surprising her mother, Colin didn’t seem to be able to get enough of her nor did she of him.

Penelope was wearing a yellow dress, again, thanks to her dear mother, who still truly seemed to think herself a fashion artist….she isn’t; our dear author had been so happy and relieved the day her mother deemed that she was too old to attract any suitor and as such did not need any fashion advice from her anymore.

Thankfully, her future mother in law: Lady Violet Bridgerton was here too, at the modiste: Genevieve Delacroix, with Penelope today.

They were looking at different fabrics of all colors, the deep blue one was very catching; she eyed it a few times which didn’t escape the notice of Violet. Lady Bridgerton subtly watched her through her lashes and smiled tenderly at her.

“Quite beautiful, is it not?” she said to her in a whisper.

Penelope turned her head to her, startled in her observation; she looked at her with wide eyes before smiling softly.

“Yes, it is”, Penelope passed her hand on the fabric stroking it gently before nodding her head to her though, she pulled her hand back to herself before fully turning towards Violet and exclaimed…

“It is this one, I believe so!”

“Then this one you shall have, come along dear, to Madame Delacroix!” she took her hand in hers and off they goes.

*

Penelope took her cup of tea, sipping it serenely, Colin seated in front of her in the Bridgerton’s Drawing room was, of course, stuffing his mouth with a chocolate eclair. He looked very happy, just eating and looking at her with his bright green eyes, in fact he was looking at her so much that she could feel heat rising high in her cheeks; Colin smiled, satisfied as can be.

He dearly loved to make her blush; it was such a particularly nice color on her, he idly wondered how exactly he could make her blush even harder, he had quite a good idea on that, but to execute it in public and before marriage would be quite indecent for the both of them.

For now he simply looked, drinking in the sight of her and everything that she was; which was lovely, brilliant and simply wonderful.

Miss Featherington, no longer able to stop herself from combusting under the looks of her intended, lowered her gaze on her tea cup.

That tea cup was white, with its edges covered in gold pattern; the base of the cup itself was as green as an emerald. Eloise had offered it to her not so long ago, the girl had chosen it herself, thinking of her best friend and her brother.

*

Penelope was nervous, in her hand a single piece of sheet signed with a well-known name, her though were running at high speed like they never did before and she could not stop them, she had to tell Colin, she could not be so invested in a courtship with him and not tell him of her secret.

She was waiting in the drawing room of the Bridgerton family, sitting in the sofa she and Eloise usually sited in; she had called upon her loved one, a few seconds ago.

Colin entered the room a smile on his face which wilted away when he saw her expression, her anxiety.

She quickly got up and faced him, gathering her courage.

“Penelope? What’s wrong?” he asked, fretting on her

He moved forward in her direction, leaning down closer to her, almost to the point of indecency in his worry, he was emitting such a warmth feeling towards her, such intensity that she lost control of herself without ever meaning to.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she started sobbing softly, biting her lips: she tried to keep all sound in, to let nothing out, she did not want to cry, did not want to let out how much this was hurting her, she was pathetic.

As Penelope was slowly spiraling down into her own despair, Colin hands flew to her cheeks, he murmured kindly to her, calming her down, his voice was soft and delicate,…caring.

The man mumbled at her for a little, panicking, then he decided that decency may as well go to hell and took her into his arms, she kept sobbing into his chest, holding onto him strongly, her own arms around his waist.

When she calmed down, she inched away from him and wiped her cheeks clean of tears, she breathed in and out, and decided to just say it and be done with it.

“I am Lady Whistledown.” She exclaimed rapidly.

The third Bridgerton son stood frozen, like a bird on the brink of getting shot, he wasn’t really thinking, there was simply an odd gritting sound in the back of his head.

Penelope gently waved her hand in front of his face when she noticed that he wasn’t reacting, he startled and looked her in the eyes, intensely, attentively.

He studied her face, the corner of her eyes, the pink of her lips and the color of her eyes, her soul shining through them.

She had wrote for years of the London ton, mocking the society, she had spoken her mind, with intelligence, cleverness; she had dared to do that and she got away with it.

Penelope Featherington was truly brilliant, she was amazing and….and he loved her, god how he loved her.

He smiled at her, a slow, beaming smile aimed right at her, she looked surprised.

“You do not seem to be…angry?” she asked, unsure of her own question.

“I am not angry, Penelope”

“Truly?”

“Yes, I...I am worried, I will not hide that fact, because were it to be known by the ton that you are Lady Whistledown, it could end badly for you, but they do not need to know, if you not wish for them to do so, and there will still be time to decide what to do about that later, but…No, I am not angry that you are Lady Whistledown.” He said sincerely, his smile not wilting in the least.

“Penelope,…I am not angry, I am mostly Proud, of what you accomplished, of what it means to you that you did what you did, and I might not know what exactly but I do know it means something important to you and that you had the bravery to do it simply takes my breath away with awe of you. Penelope, I would never have enough words to explain to you how mesmerizing you are, I doubt they even exist.” He affirmed,

These words weren’t just telling her that he was not angered with her for this secret, no, This was a confession, she had already gotten one before, that evening in her house drawing room, Colin wasn’t one to hide how he felt but he wasn’t one either to give such passionate love confession every day they saw one another.

No, he was more subtle, all in gesture, smiles and simply looking at her with love oozing through every pores of his being.

This was an “I love you”; It was Colin promising he would show her and tell her how perfect he though she was every day of her life and that he was never going to stop doing it.

*

This afternoon it was raining, and once more, Colin had called upon her in the drawing room of the Featherington’s house, she dressed quickly, putting on her dark green velvet dress, did her hair and then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Penelope arrived at the drawing room a few minutes later; Colin was standing in the middle of the room, looking out the window while waiting for her, he seemed content, happy and slightly excited, when he turned towards her a smile graced his face, a smile just for her, fond and bright with love, it made something resonate in her chest each time she saw it.

He looked at her as if she was the world to him, and she found herself closer to believing it with each passing day.

They talked as usual, until he was saying what she could describe as unusual, after all, he had not proposed to her in every conversation they had since he confessed to her, of course he had said he would marry during that confession and certainly hinted at it a few times since then, but they had not truly talked about it again.

Holding a simple but elegant silver ring embellished by a single green stone, in his hand, he gulped and slowly lowered himself to the ground in a one-knee down position; Colin catched hold of one of her hand and took a deep breath.

Should he make a grand declaration? Of how she was the moon to his sun, the stars in his sky, that she was the light of his life and that maybe he could have survived a life without her but that it would have been devoid of colors, devoid of true happiness, because this is what it would be without her. Without her laugh, bright hair, warm eyes and dry humor.

Did he need to tell her all of this, when he could just ask her one simple question, when she knew all of this by looking him in the eyes right now?

No, she didn’t he needed to, there was only but one question needed here.

“Penelope Featherington, Would you marry me?”

*

A few days later, after he had asked Portia Featherington for her daughter hand in marriage, Colin Bridgerton was seen sporting a new pair of silver cuff-links adorned with blue gems.

*

As often Penelope was in the drawing room, reading a book, when her family’s butler: Briarly interrupted her.

“Letters for you, Miss Penelope.”

“Thank you Briarly” she responded taking the letter in her hand, she put down her book on the table on her right and inspected it.

They were letters from Kate, Simon and Sophie.

A few days after the news of her engagement to Colin had reached her from her husband, Kate had sent a letter asking her if she would like to participate in gatherings when possible between her, Sophie, Simon and Penelope, as they were the Bridgerton’s spouse, or well, soon-to-be for the younger of them four, and quite deserved to gossip together about their significant others.

Since then Pen has been writing forth and back with the three of them, they were quite close, it wasn’t quite like the relations she had with Eloise but it was as important to her, they all could agree on their beloved’s silliness with utter fondness and giddiness, and talk of absolutely anything with each other, well Simon didn’t wrote of anything but his letters were always delightful.

Today in her letter Sophie, was sharing news of her sons: Charles and her newborn: Alexander, of Benedict new chef-d'oeuvre and sketches; while Kate wrote a never ending letter detailing how her beloved husband was so irksome to her in this moment and how she was _lovingly_ going to ban him from their chambers for the rest his life, she wrote quite as much about her two sons: Edmund and Miles, but unlike with Anthony who was apparently irritating her when she had wrote this letter, the boys were being quite adorable, it would seem.

Penelope was fairly certain, that all baby Bridgerton were adorable, and that much like their parents they would become quite, striking, growing up, not that it was a bad, far from that; she also knew that like any Bridgerton’s they would be honest. 

Simon’s letter detailed how his and Daphne third child and first son had tried to climb a tree right after his parent had told him he could not, the boy was daring as all hell and quite rebellious lately.

David was a quiet child whom smiled often and largely, he was kind and loved to play harmless prank but he didn’t quite know when to stop.

Outside of those subjects the three of them talked about all types of things, down to what sort pastries they recently eaten, to what books they were currently reading, and even some subjects, solely between the girls, that were more, _indecent_.

Sophie and Kate had wanted Penelope to be a little prepared in the right ways of things that happens on the wedding night, because her mama’s advice of “Lay down and wait until its done without ever moving or make a sound, unless she wanted it to feel even worse than it was already deemed to be” hadn’t been helpful to Penelope, in fact it had been more hurtful than anything else, but she was used to her mother’s ways.

All in all, Penelope now knew how a lady came to be with child, it might be indecent somehow but at least she wasn’t fully clueless, she was quite grateful of that to them,…she also burned the letters on that subject least her mama found them.

*

Penelope was wearing a beautiful dress, made in that deep blue fabrics she had gotten at the modiste not so long ago, she was looking at her wedding gown, it was a grand thing, all sparkling white and golden laced, silver flowers pattern were travelling over the left side of the dress, elegantly starting, up towards the center of the bodice, and then going down all over the long flowing train.

In a few hours she was marrying the one man she had always loved, she was nervous, of course she was, but she was ecstatic too, she could not wait to be Mrs. Colin Bridgerton, to pass the rest of her life forever besides him.

Soon her bridesmaid: Eloise, Kate, Sophie and Her sisters, arrived in the room, already dressed up for the wedding, they were here to help her with her wedding gown and all others necessities.

They ran through the wedding, everything was perfect; it was as if Penelope had entered a fairy tale, she walked down the aisle towards Colin in her beautiful dress; petals of roses littered the path to the altar.

Less than an hour later Penelope was married, she was now Mrs. Bridgerton.

*

The Wedding reception which took place in the Featherington’s home was truly sumptuous, they were crystals chandelier up all around the room, flowers of every colors littered the room and on the sides were tables covered in light blue tablecloth and pies filled with savory meat or sweet mince and quite ironically one would say, Eloise had found the glass ring concealed inside one of them.

Penelope and Colin had been receiving congratulations since they arrived at the ballroom; they were beaming at the world with bright and beautiful smiles for everyone to see.

Close to 3:00 p.m., the newly married couple left for their honeymoon in the decorated carriage Anthony had called up for them and only he knew where they were going.

Penelope could swear a nut ended up in her hair.

*

Penelope looked at the blue sky of Sydney, perched on an orange and white lounge chair, it wasn’t cold outside, it was quite warm in fact and the little wind she sometime felt was quite refreshing.

She was reading one of Colin’s travel journal, a few weeks before their marriages, she had found one and read the page it was open on, when he found out, he got self-conscious and rather offended she perused through it without his permission; but after talking it over together, he asked her some days later, if she, as she was Lady Whistledown could maybe proof read his travels journals for him if she liked, she was more experienced in writing than him after all. 

Since then Penelope had started reading and editing Colin’s Journals; for that matter said man was currently heading her way, seeing this, Penelope straightened herself and smiled at him.

“Hello there, wife.” Colin said with a beguiling smile on his lips.

“Hello to you too, husband” she answered.

Her smile widening she turned back to the journal she had in hand in a teasing mood.

“Oh, ignoring me so soon, dearest” his smile was growing bigger by the second having recognized a heated sparks in her eyes.

He approached her in a catlike walk, all elegant and assured and took a sit beside her, so close that she could feel him burning bright at her left side, his right hand circled her waist and rested on her hips, he slowly kneaded the flesh there, stroking her in circles, she leaned towards him pushing her hips more into his hand

He chuckled warmly, satisfied and gently took the journal from her hands and turned her towards him, she looked beautiful with her auburn hair turning fire red in the sun and her brown, golden eyes searing into him, she was a delight to his eyes and a scorching heat to his heart, he was burning alive in this moment and she didn’t even need to look at him to do this to him.

But then Colin was permanently burning for her, so he wasn’t really surprised.

He grabbed her hand and pushed her up by standing himself, she said nothing, like she had been enchanted and followed him through the rooms, they ended up in the bedroom and slowly he took her in his arms, to the tune of an imaginary music they started dancing.

They were waltzing, in the middle of a bedroom in an inn in Sydney and it was glorious, it was perfect.

It was Penelope and Colin and in this instant, nothing could be wrong.

That night he lowered her to their bed and made love to her, he plunged into her warmth and didn’t leave until they were both thoroughly satiated; Never before had Colin truly knew what making love was, he couldn’t have known not when it was nothing like that with Penelope.

With Penelope it had been, wet and warmth, everywhere, she made of silk all over and now he knew how far down that blush could go and what sort of noises she could make, they were intoxicating little moans, breathy moans and hearty screams of his name in the night and until dawn, she was beautiful and she was his other half, like a part of himself he had been deprived of long ago and now he never wanted to be separated from her again.

*

At the end of their honeymoon, when Penelope would arrive in Bloomsbury and meet the personnel, she would tell herself that in years to come she would still remember those days as if they had happened yesterday, of that she was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people asked for a next, so i made a series and added that, i tried to respect as much as i could their era traditions and all, i am so sorry if i made errors, please feel free to tell me if anything is wrong!  
> of course no insults, please.
> 
> sincerely  
> Lula


End file.
